Blood In My Veins
by waka2356
Summary: A young girl by the name of Trinity meets a very strange character. Who saved her? T just to be safe. Alucard X Oc. ONESHOT!


Blood In My Veins.

The night was bitter cold as a young and quite scared lady suffered the pain of a bullet to the arm. She breathed heavily and pushed herself against a wall, Hopefull that she was now out of view of her attacker, Meekly she peeked around from the corner, Sighing weakly in relief she ran off, her arm reaking with blood. She heard a loud gunshot from behind, and A mans cry, She turned around to her suprise...To see a tall man, with dark black hair and red tinted glasses, his red hat looked like a cowboys hat, with a long red cape like coat.

She gasped as he tugged rather viciously at her shoulder, Letting out loud reaks of breath as he looked at her, in amusement "Your name?" he asked. She shuddered slightly "M-My names Trinity" she stuttered. The man let a loud grin crease his face "What a fasicnating name, My name is Alucard" he said. Trinity gazed up at his red, dark eyes. "Your...not h-" she was cut off by his firm grasp "Human? I won't even bother lstening to that nonesense, Happened multiple times" he said.

Alucard stared at her for a few hours before speaking "Come with me, You need some time to rest" he said and picked her up. Trinity flailed her arms at him, hitting his chest "LET ME GO! I BARELY KNOW YOU!" she screamed. Alucard rasied and eyebrow and carried on.

Trinity woke up on something hard, She lifted up her head, It was light as a feather as she peered down at the wooden coffin underneath her, She groaned and fell back, Hitting her head, Making her yelp "Shit..." she grumbled through her teeth, Her teenaged senses tingling.

_'Good mornin' _ she flinched, It sounded familiar. "Alucard?!" she said and looked around to see a dark figure in the hallway. She whinced at a warm liquid that trickled down her neck she felt it, She has been bitten. "The fuck?" she sadi and stared at the blood on her hands, Alucard let a grin graze his hard face.

'You haven't noticed?' he said blinking slightly as he emerged from the shadow 'I bit you last night, Trinity' he said and walked over to the seat.

"What on earth are you doing in MY room?" she said slightly angry at teh fact that this stranger, has sneaked in to her OWN private room.

Alucard gazed at her 'I was in here the whole night, Worrying for you, And this is how you repay me?' he said a slight angry tint in his deep voice.

"..." she was silent and sat down on the hard coffin. "So-Your a-" she was cut off by Alucard standing up and getting out teh gun 'A dracula, Correct.' he said and walked out the door.

'Sir integra will be waiting for us, Trinity...Its hard coming up for a nickname for you, How about...Mulan? NO WAY. How abou-' he was cut off. "How about, Alucard shut the fuck up and leave me alone?" she said teasingly, ALucard was getting beaten, That is the last thing he wanted, Even worser, He is being beaten by a GIRL.

Integra sat there, Waiting for Alucard and the new member of the team to show up, Slightly annoyed at Aluard for arguing with her abput a really stupid thing, She leant back in her chair, Finally sighing in relief that trinity and Alucard have actually decided to show up after a long wait. She wondered what was happening down there..She really didn't want to know either.

'Sorry for the wait Master' he said politely. Integra nodded "Apology accepted" she said and quickly proceeded to face trinity. She smiled warmly "Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, It is our job to protect England from 'The Freaks'" she said. Alucard let a large grin cross his face again. "Freaks?" she said slightly concerned. Alucard leant in to her side 'Vampires m'dear' he explained.

Trinity held her arm slightly nervous. Alucard stepped back slightly and disappeared around the corner 'Good luck Trinity' she heard his voice whisper in her head 'Wait what! No wait!' he replied in her mind. "Where has Alucard gone?!" she asked Integra. Integra chuckled "he is gone on an assingment" she explained.

Trinity, Now calm sat down on a chair opposite Integra. Integra smiled "You will be going on your first assignment next week, You need to settle in first, If you need anything, Simply ask me or Alucard, If its to do with, you know. Ask Alucard, He knows more about stuff like that, Considering he is a dracula" she said

Trinity nodded and walked over to her room, And sighed slightly and sat down on the wooden coffin. '_Alucard...ALUCARD! Can you hear me?' _she said through her mind. Alucard replied '_Not now, I am trying to fight Anderson' _he said.


End file.
